Home alone
by Annie245
Summary: Claire and Shane are home alone. For once not even zombie games can distract Shane.


**AN: This is officially the first fanfic I have written so please spare me some mercy.**

**(Contains lemons so if you don't like it, don't read it )**

Summary: Claire and Shane are home alone. For once not even zombie games can distract Shane.

**Chapter 1**

Clair sat with her feet curled beneath her on the sofa watching Shane kill zombies on the play station.

Michael and Eve had gone out on a date and where expecting to be gone for most of the night. Claire watches as Shane as he muttered and yelled at the television.

She watched as his hands moved at lightning speed across the controller, his muscles flexed and rippled very slightly.

She shifted slowly across the sofa so she was sitting close to Shene's right with her legs crossed and her body angled so she was completely facing him.

Not much could usually distract Shane from his video games but his eyes momentarily flicked toward her, wondering what she was up to but he looked back at the TV and continued his game.

Claire reached out her hand and slowly traced her hand down Shane's arm, tracing his twitching muscles. Shane tensed very slightly as Claire's fingers travelled from his wrist to his knee which he was resting his arms on.

"What are you up to Claire?" Shane asked. "nothing" she said slowly making a trail a short distance up his leg and back to his knee, only to go slightly further the next time, her stomach wobbling with a surge of heat.

She didn't know where her courage was coming from but she was certainly not complaining. As Claire got slightly higher up Shane's leg she angled her tracing finger towards the inside of his leg. "Claire" Shane warned.

"Don't." Claire said, "Don't say no. Not this time. We're alone. I'm not going to change in the next few weeks Shane, I'm not magically going to become an adult so for once... for once don't say no" Claire said the last part as a whisper.

There was a loud scream from the TV as she got slaughtered by zombies. Claire's hand had not stopped its travelling and her fingers got precariously close to the slight bulge forming in Shane's jeans. Shane's muscles twitches and he groaned.

Shane grabbed her hand and turned towards her but before Claire could protest he grabbed her other hand and kissed her fiercely. Claire whimpered at the heat coursing through her body as he held her arms. Suddenly Shane pulled away and Claire stared at him in disappointment.

"I'm not saying no" he said in a slightly husky voice."I'm just saying not here" He said, pulling her to her feet and giving her a short, searing kiss. He pulled her by the hand towards the stairs. Claire's eyes widened as she realised what was about to happen.

Shane had been intending on going to her room but as he was passing his door Claire pulled him back and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down to her height so she could kiss him again.

Shane felt an overpowering surge of heat course through his body and he pushed her against the door, pressing his body hard against hers... Claire moaned as he ground his hips against her.

He fumbled with the door handle and the both crashed into the room, Shane slamming the door and quickly locking it before turning his full attention on Claire who was suddenly attacking his lips.

Shane ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for permission and Claire willingly opened her mouth to accept his tongue.

As they both battled for dominance in the kiss Shane ran his hands down her sides, past her buttocks, groaning into her mouth as he felt his hands pass the top her jeans and down to her legs which he hoisted up around his waist so her face was now slightly higher than his.

He moved over to the bed where he laid her down and ran his hands up her waist to push her shirt up, past her pink lace bra and over her head, throwing it on the floor.

Before she could bring her hands back down he grabbed both of hers in his strong grip and looked into her eyes", please tell me now if you want me to stop because I don't know how much self control I'll have if we continue." He said.

Claire, who was slightly pink, smiled and reached her face up to kiss him, grinding her hips slightly against his in reply. Shane groaned in pleasure as he ground back kissing her more fiercely than before. He ran his hand down the side of her body, brushing against the side of her breast making her shiver in response.

Once his hands reached the top of her jeans he quickly undid them and leaned back so he could pull them off her legs and throw them on the ground. Claire was now lying in front of Shane on the bed in just her pink lacy underwear.

She blushed as Shane roamed her body with his eyes. "See something you like?" she asked turning even brighter.

"You have no idea how much I LOVE what I see" He said grinning as Claire's breath hitched in her chest and she shivered as Shane pulled his shirt and pants off and crawled back over her, pressing his body against hers as he kissed her passionately with a hunger not even he recognised.

He moved from her mouth and Claire gasped for air as he trailed open mouthed kisses down her throat the top of her bra where he nipped the skin where it met fabric.

While Claire arched her back at the sensation, Shane took advantage of her back being raised off the bed to run his hand around the back of her bra and he unclasped it with ease and a small part of Claire noted that he had practice before she got lost in the feel of air on her hardened nipples.

Shane instantly took one of her breasts in his mouth and sucked hard while he massaged the other one with his hand. Claire was now moaning incomprehensible words. Shane moved his mouth to the other breast and snaked his hand down to her underwear and tore the delicate seams and throwing the useless scrap of lace to the floor to accompany the rest of their clothes, except his boxers which Claire notices and tried feebly to remove them while she wriggled and writhed at the sensual feelings Shane was giving her.

Shane, getting the message, dragged himself far enough away from her to kick off his boxers and he leaned back over her but instead of going to her face he traced kisses all the way from her belly button to her mouth.

He was so tempted to taste her wetness but he didn't think she was quite ready for that. He pulled back and stared into her lust filled eyes.

He positioned himself at her entrance and ran the tip of his length along the length of her wet opening and they both groaned. Shane slowly entered her until he reached a barrier.

"This will hurt Claire, are you sure you're ready? It'll pass" he said but before Shane could ask anything else Claire thrust up, hard, gasping at the pain that threatened to engulf her.

They both held perfectly still for a moment until she nodded and Shane moved slowly eliciting a moan of pleasure from them both.

Shane buried his full length and began moving at a rhythmic pace. After a few repetitions of Shanes thrusting Claire began to writhe under him and he loved watching his little bookworm make such erotic movements and began thrusting even harder and faster.

Claire felt an intense feeling built in her stomach in time with Shane's thrusts until it reached an almighty pique.

"Shane" she moaned, "I, think I'm about to..." she trailed off as she became completely incapable of normal speech as an orgasm wracked through her body.

Shane felt her walls tighten around his cock and he yelled as he came crashing over the edge. They both lay there panting and Shane rolled off of Claire to lie next to her and she shuddered at the feel of him sliding out of her and she rolled over so she was nestled into his side.

"That was amazing" she said. "You weren't so bad yourself my sexy little bookworm" Shane said grinning cheekily at her.


End file.
